Smile Like A Saint, Curse Like A Sailor
by Macabre Innocence
Summary: HIATUS: Charlotte 'Charlie' Hamilton is the groups' girl. They all love her to death and she's very attached to them. Just wait until Charlie has to go on a road trip with them! RuebenOFC. Movie Plot in progress. Original after that.


**Smile Like A Saint, Curse Like A Sailor**

Charlotte 'Charlie' Hamilton sat on the red couch, watching as Reuben flirted with a girl in a blue blouse and jeans, with a messed up hairdo. Charlie sighed and laid her head back as Reuben offered the girl a puff of his marijuana. Charlie sent the girl a silent glare and stood up. Reuben looked in the direction where Charlie was sitting, surprised to see her talking to a unfamiliar man. He had black spiked hair and a snake bite lip piercing. Reuben could see that Charlie was biting her bottom lip lightly and was playing her long bangs that covered the right side of her face. The girl standing next to him was glaring at the girl he was so obviously staring at. She grinned and launched towards him, letting her lips crash to his. He stood paralyzed for a moment, until he visualized it was Charlie launching at him, running her hand along his chest. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

A few moments later when he opened his eyes his daydream was broke and it was the girl he had been flirting with. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift to where Charlie and the guy were laughing in camaraderie. Charlie was humming to the song that was on and the guy smiled and offered her a hand. Charlie giggled lightly and accepted it.

Reuben glared at him and walked up to the dancing pair and tapped Charlie on the back. "It's time to go, Charlie," he said looking up at the man she was dancing with. He had deep ocean-like blue eyes and creamy skin. Charlie let out a sad sigh and smiled at the man "I guess I'll see you around, Matt." She said pulling out a sharpie and writing down her number on his hand "Call sometime, 'Kay?" she said waving to him.

Reuben pulled her gently along with him and linked their arms together, while a light pink rose to his cheeks. Charlie let out a sigh. "Matt is so sweet." She said dreamily. Reuben rolled his eyes "He's just some guy you met at a party." Charlie shrugged and smiled lightly "yeah, but he's so hot and sweet…"

The Next Day

'_Tiny salmon swimming in a stream,  
Tiny salmon chasing that impossible dream.  
The Myna Bird says ahhh ah ahhh,  
The chimpanzee says ayeeee,  
The friendly owl says whoooo who whoooo,  
But the salmon can only say blooo blooo blo blooo blooo blo blooo,  
And it's sad'_

Charlie groaned and pulled the pillow out from behind Rueben and curled up on his bed next to him, placing the pillow over her mouth and eyes and let out a muffled scream. Reuben chuckled and pulled the pillow away from her, giving an amused look to her agitated one.

Josh came dancing in as if he was Richard Simmons. "Good morning everyone! How are you, you, you, and you?" he asked pointing to each one of us. Berry looked up at him blankly, as he set down his guitar, "What are you so happy about?" he asked. Josh looked around the room and pulled his pants up without removing his shower towel, and then pulling it off "I don't know, do I seem happy today?" E.L. scoffed "Yeah, well, your bouncin' around here like your Richard fuckin' Simmons."

Josh shrugged and hit E.L. in the foot with the towel, "Maybe it's cause I had the best time of my life last night with Beth. Twice," At that turned around and grinned at Rueben, "and once this morning." Charlie groaned "I don't need to know this stuff," she mumbled.

E.L. shook his head disbelievingly. "No way. There is no way you and Beth had sex!" Josh merely grinned as Rueben looked up boredly from his book "Josh, it isn't cool to make out with someone and then say you had sex with them. It's just not cool."

Charlie groaned and pulled the pillow back to her face. Josh merely grinned more. "Wanna bet?" E.L. looked at Josh as if he was a alien and shook his head "Yeah right. I'm gonna bet on something you can't prove."


End file.
